This invention relates to a method for isolating and purifying a physiologically active substance contained in a living organism.
Enzymes, such as trypsin, kallikrein, plasmin, chymotrypsin and the like, which take part in the kinin production and consumption in a living organism play an important role in regulating the circulatory system and the inhibitors against such enzymes derived from the blood and organ origins also play an important role in the maintenance of the normal functioning of the living body together with these enzymes in cooperation.